


Taxi

by eduolian



Category: Doctor Who, Forever (TV), Torchwood
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-24 08:38:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13807557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eduolian/pseuds/eduolian
Summary: 背景：1.火炬木：第二季欧文死掉后。2.不死法医：阿比盖尔自杀后，亚当去英国寻找亨利的线索。两个不死的家伙碰了个面，干柴烈火（并没有）





	Taxi

出租车

 

\-------

亚当开着出租，从伦敦到卡迪夫。阿比盖尔固执地以死来守护她的秘密，但亚当还是找到了线索。一想到这儿，亚当就无比郁闷，是不是自己浑身上下散发着某邪恶的味道，以至于他诚心地希望找到同类的心愿都被误解为偷窥狂、跟踪狂、变态和杀人狂魔？他只是想找到同伴，再想办法要同伴杀死自己，他还能对一个同样不死的人做什么呢？比比谁的死法更多？亚当叹了口气，继续开着车，因心情不佳，一晚上他都没有载人，再说这车也是他借来的，当然，他不打算还的。  
夜已深，亚当越开越偏僻。一个人影忽然出现在道路前方。他猛地踩下刹车。  
一个男人站在他车的正前方，完全无视死亡的威胁就这样拦下他的车。这个男人走到驾驶位的旁弯下腰说：“我要用车。”  
“我不接客。”亚当冷冷拒绝，然后准备开车离开，但这个人突然抓住他的手臂，叫着一个他没听过的名字。  
“欧文！？”  
“你认错人了。”  
“欧文……你应该已经死了。”  
亚当把花呢帽压低了一些。这个人紧紧抓住他的手腕，一阵疼痛。亚当在记忆中搜索，确定自己并未用欧文这个假名生活过。  
“你认错人了。”亚当又说了一遍，这次他抬起头迎上对方的目光，借着路灯，亚当看到了这个人面容，硬朗的五官，英俊的脸庞，正直就可在脸部轮廓里，但他的眼睛却和亚当见过的所有人都不同，那双眼睛，除了惊讶之外还有更多的东西沉在深处，看到那双眼，亚当也不知道为何改变了注意。  
“上车吧。”亚当说。那人终于放开了亚当的手，飞快钻进车内，坐在副驾上，盯着亚当。  
“真的一模一样。”  
“先生，你要去哪里？”亚当问。  
“我叫杰克，就绕着卡迪夫开吧。”  
亚当开动了车，杰克还在盯着他的脸，好像想看清亚当脸上的每一个毛孔和细纹。  
“好吧，杰克，也许你那位朋友真的很我长得一样，”亚当耸耸肩，说：“你没听说过这个世界上其实有一个和自己一模一样的人的传言吗？如果你认识的那个欧文遇到我，也许我们两人之中就有一个会死去。”  
阴影出现在杰克脸上，他也随变得安静，半响，杰克才再次出声：“他已经死了。”  
“我很抱歉。”亚当客套的表示了下。  
“不，该这样说的是我……”杰克嘴角勉强挤了个笑出来，心底确确实实明白这个人不可能是欧文，他问：“你叫什么名字。”  
“亚当。”  
“不错的名字。”Jack说，“不过你比他看起来要年长一些。”  
亚当轻笑一声，说：“我肯定你那位朋友大。”活了这么久，亚当还没遇到过比他年纪更大的人。如果这样的人真的存在，他一定会和这人好好聊聊如何在漫长的时间里当一个好人，然后看看对方是不是还在努力做一个好人，这很重要。  
杰克捕捉到了亚当意味深长的轻笑里一闪而过的嘲讽。亚当和欧文虽有同样的面容，但气质迥异。亚当穿着既不时髦也不太过时，除了那顶杂眼的帽子。亚当身上流露出来的气息，有着难以描述的违和感，这人让杰克想到自己在19世纪过的日子，扮作19世纪的人，死去活来，只等着那个人的出现。出于职业缘故，杰克开始推测这个亚当是不是利用了被火炬木给遗漏的外星技术改变了容貌，或者别的什么……杰克在记忆里找寻是否遇到过这样的事情，但没找到，而亚当开车的样子让想到了欧文。  
“其实我也比看起来要年长。”杰克说。  
“你看起来很俊朗，先生。”  
杰克露出一个爽朗的笑容，接受了对方的称赞，说：“那么，亚当，既然我们有缘，你和我朋友长又得这么像，来聊聊天，说说你如何？”  
“我？如你所见，我是个出租车司机。”  
“我不是说你的职业，我很好奇和欧文这么相似的人过着怎样的生活。”  
“你不觉得对第一次见面的人说这样的话，有些……进展太快了吗？”  
“但我不是第一次见到你，这张脸。”杰克测过身体，向亚当靠近了一些。车转过一个又一个路口，街灯一次又一次掠过挡风玻璃，车内安静了下来。  
“这张脸啊……”亚当转头看着杰克，神色凝重地说：“我的生活就是寻找让这张脸庞消失的办法。也许你不相信，其实我出生在公元前，我爱着凯撒，为了救他，匕首捅进了我的胸膛，当然凯撒还是死了。后来我又被钉在十字架上，接着有人认出了复活后的我，称为神迹。我在各个城邦流亡，参加过各种组织和战争，杀死过很多人，也被很多人杀死过。我在世界各地流亡，直到现在。你认识的那个朋友，欧文？也许是我某个后代里出现的返祖现象呢。”说完，亚当抿嘴一笑。  
杰克瞪大了眼，他捏住了下巴，沉思状。然后他夺过亚当头上的帽子检查起来。一顶普通而又老旧的帽子。就像以前的出租车司机会戴的帽子。  
杰克夸张地“哇”了一声，说:“很有趣呢，我也来谈谈我的生活。很久以前，我认识了一位热爱地球和人类的外星人，他能穿越时间和空间，对人类来说，他的存在就像神。我跟着他在宇宙里穿梭。有一次我死在一个与他敌对的，想杀掉他并且想毁灭地球的邪恶的种族手里，我在战斗中死去了，但他的同伴不小心救了我，结果我再也死不了了。回到地球后，我加入一个地球对抗外星人入侵的神秘组织，欧文是我的下属。”  
亚当重新观察杰克，对方的神态不像在说谎。他们互相扫视对方，在同一时间陷入了思考：对方说的到底是不是真的？这种荒谬的事情，怎么看都是假的，但那是对一般人而言。他们的存在本就是荒谬的事情，如果还有更多荒谬的事情存在这也就不算荒谬到难以置信。车内忽然陷入了博弈的僵局。  
“杰克先生，”亚当打破了沉默，说：“你没看过这个男人来自地球吗？”  
“那是？”  
“一部电影，我是在开玩笑的，先生。”亚当用轻松的口吻说。  
“喔？”杰克有些怀疑，“我很少看电影。”他的生活比电影要疯狂的说，但他没这么说。杰克疑惑地瞧着亚当。于是亚当大笑起来，说：“你不会真想相信我说的那些话吧？我是随便说的，我经常对乘客在半夜讲惊悚故事。他们都很喜欢。”  
“是这样嘛，”杰克也跟着哈哈大笑，“可我编得比你的好。用科学来解释死不了的原因更能让人信服。”  
“不不不，”亚当摇头，“这是一种诅咒。”  
“外星人的科技。”  
“诅咒。”  
“外星人的魔法。”  
“恶魔的阴谋。”  
恶魔一词钻进杰克脑中，他又想到了欧文，被复活的，半死不活的欧文，不再呼吸不再进食的欧文，跳到水里的欧文，身体被分解的欧文……关于欧文的记忆一股脑的，不可抑制地涌现出来，回忆伴着痛楚掠过杰克心中。  
“亚当，”杰克说，“我可以摸摸你吗？”  
“我只是个司机，先生。”  
杰克咳了下，展现出招牌笑容，解释道：“不是你想的那样，我有男朋友了，我只想看看你是否有心跳。”  
亚当瞟了一眼杰克，说：“你要先还回我的帽子。”杰克耸了下肩，把帽子重新扣在亚当头上。于是亚当停住了车，杰克伸出了右手。杰克的手悬在半空，亚当一把抓住了杰克的手腕，将他的手掌放在自己的左胸口上。  
“有心跳吗？”亚当低声问。  
“衣服太厚了……”杰克说。  
于是亚当脱掉了外套和里面的夹克，只留下一件衬衣。一股暧昧的气氛慢慢浮了在两人周围。杰克的手掌盖在对方隔着薄薄一层布料的胸膛上，他却清楚地感受了心脏的跳动，充满活力，越跳越快……杰克的手从胸口移开，来到亚当的脖子，而后他挑起了亚当的下巴。亚当的脸在光线不足的灯光下有一半隐在黑暗里，他紧闭着嘴巴，直视杰克，眼神没有一丝躲闪，没有恐惧，只有着超过了冷静的冷漠。杰克望着亚当，想着欧文，他吻了吻亚当的面颊。  
“你的外星朋友抛弃你了吗？杰克？”  
“他一直很忙。不常来地球。”  
亚当想要不要杀掉眼前的杰克，验证他所说的是否属实，验证这个人是不是他的同类，验证这个人是否能杀掉他。  
杰克同时也在想着亚当所说的话，验证真伪的最快方式就是杀掉这个和欧文长得一样的人。但杰克不会为了想知道对方是否真的不死而去杀他，万一亚当是在说谎，他就会杀掉一个普通人类。  
可亚当毫不在意。他要寻找真正的同伴，在未来能杀掉自己的同伴。  
亚当打掉了杰克的手，再次开动了出租车。车飞快行驶，杰克在副驾驶上随着疯狂地转弯和超车晃来晃去。  
“嗨，亚当，”杰克笑嘻嘻地说：“没必要开这么快。”  
“你不是要绕着卡迪夫吗？我们才只走了一半不到，杰克。”  
亚当踩下油门，闯红灯，将所有的交通规则抛在脑后。  
“这样很容易出车祸。”杰克说。  
“是吗？”亚当笑着，“反正你也死不了，不是吗？”  
“喂喂喂，”杰克嚷道：“那都是在开玩笑。”  
亚当不再做声，继续开着快车，不一会儿，车开上了桥，向着桥边冲去。杰克这才动手拉住方向盘往反方向转，亚当使劲转向护栏，两人在车内狭小的空间里争夺方向盘。  
“有什么事情好好说，一定会有解决方法的！”亨利大声劝着亚当。  
车左右摇摆，画出了S形。好在是在深夜，他们没撞上车。车开到了大桥正中间，杰克踢着亚当踩着油门的脚，同时另一只脚踩在亚当脚背上使劲踩刹车。速度终于慢了下来，亚当放开了方向盘，杰克控制住了局面，停住了车。河水在下面静静地流淌着。两个人在车内喘着气。  
“你疯了吗！？”杰克大声叫着，声音里的担忧大过生气。  
亚当掩饰住了失望，不，他不承认自己曾期望过。一个突然出现的陌生人就是他苦苦寻找的同类，哪怕这个叫杰克的所说全部属实，不管是外星人还是人类让他也不死，但他们并非在一个世界，这个杰克拼命阻止他自杀，他在保护他认为重要的东西。杰克并非是亚当要找寻的那个人。  
“我很抱歉，”亚当平静地说：“最近我心情不大好。医生说我有抑郁症，我把幻想和你说的玩笑当真了，还真的以为自己死不了，电影看太多了呢。”  
杰克重重叹了口气，抹了一把汗，他不小心瞥到亚当胸前的刀疤。杰克装作毫不在意。杰克无法验证他的想法，也许可以用抢把他击昏，然后？抓他回去？他真的不死？杀了他？他迟疑着。  
亚当扣好扣子，慢慢将刚才脱掉的衣服穿好，他整了整衣领，将帽子扶正，命令道：“离开我的车，杰克。”他缓慢地说出这句话，嗓音却和刚才判若两人。  
“我会记住你朋友的名字的，杰克。”亚当又说：“离开，先生。我不收你的钱了。”杰克欲言又止，最终还是在亚当锐利目光的注视下下了车。

亚当开车离去。  
杰克在空荡荡的桥上走几步，心中渐感不妥，于是他准备联系伊芙，刚拿出通讯器，突然一声巨响，车在他身后爆炸了。  
杰克转身着那团火，垂下了拿着通讯器的手。  
亚当浮出水面，抬头看了一眼夜空，向河岸游去。

我再也不会/不想见到这个人了——他们同时想着。

 

FIN


End file.
